Aftermath
by illustrious unknown
Summary: Three months after the defeat of Kuvira the world Readies the Earth Kingdom to transition to the Earth United Republic. Korra and Asami have been living together secretly as a couple. When Mako confesses he still loves Korra, she realizes she has feelings for Mako too. Will those feelings surpass the love she has for Asami? What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1-Mako's confession

Hello all. So first let it be said that I love Korra, and I want to love series finale. I am such a huge supporter of Gay rights, however I feel in my heart that Korra belongs with Mako. I also want to stay true (somewhat) to the creators vision that Korra and Asami fell in love. Korra was in love with Mako and left him, she can do the same with Asami, right? well I guess you will have to read to find out what my brain has concocted in response to the series finale.

By the way, I own none of these characters. Wished I did, but I don't.

* * *

><p>Korra could feel Mako's eyes on her; his golden gaze felt like it was searing her skin from across the table. She tried her best to ignore his intensity and focus on the matter at hand. She and Mako were in conference with several world leaders regarding the voting process for the earth Kingdom, or soon to be earth republic. Voting for the new president would take place in only a few short weeks. After the Kuvira debacle the world wanted to make sure the new president was elected without incident. Mako seemed nervous and agitated, which was never a good combo for a fire bender. Korra could not figure what had gotten into him.<p>

It was late when the meeting finally adjourned for the day. Korra shoved her paperwork and assignment details into her satchel as her stomach rumbled audibly. The only thing she was thinking of was getting home and eating when Mako's tall stature hovered over her and he asked if she had a minute.

"Sure Mako, whats up?" He waited to speak until the last few people emptied out of the room.

"I.." he bit the inside of his lip, not sure how to begin. He had practiced this over and over in his head all day long, but his mind was coming up blank.

"I've missed you."

"Oooo Kay" replied Korra in a drawn out fashion. "I am confused. We have actually been spending alot of time together trying to prepare the the earth Kingdom from Monarchy to republic."

Mako Shook his head in frustration. "Yeah, for work, but not as...friends. When you came back from your sabbatical and we fought together against Kuvera I thought we reconnected.

But then right after Varrick and Zhu li's wedding you run off for a week, without telling anyone of your whereabouts. We were worried sick about you. I thought maybe I lost you again, after three years. Then to find out you and Assami ran off like giggling shcool girls into the spirit world. It's too much."

"Keep Asami out of this" said Korra dangerously, "Her father had just died, she needed me."

"And what about me? I needed you too Korra. I was willing to die for you. When I set off the spirit weapon chamber, I didn't do it for republic city, or even to stop Kuvera. I did it for you." Mako's voice had raised from a calm tone to a fevered pitch. Korra's face was a mixture of guilt and sadness, but she said nothing.

"Korra, I love you." said Mako in a desperate whisper.

"Mako…" Korra felt like her heart was breaking "I am seeing someone." when she said it, she looked away. She couldn't take the painful intensity of his amber eyes.

"Who is he? Do I know him?" Mako's voice was even.

Korra nodded her head. She rubbed her arm in uncomfortable silence, she wouldn't tell him who. It would destroy him. To her surprise he grabbed her shoulders roughly. The motion made her look in his face once again. He kissed her, his lips crashing into hers. Without any thought she kissed him back. Mako pressed his palm into the small of her back forcing her hips into his. His tongue slid deftly into her mouth, and her tongue danced along with his in reply. They kissed for what could have been mere seconds or minutes. Korra's mind felt hazy. She hated that Mako could still make her feel like this after all these years. In an instant Korra realized what she was doing and tried to pull away. Mako let her mouth go, but he held fast onto her body.

"Mako, I can't do this" she whined

"Tell me honestly that you don't have feelings for me and I will let you go forever. I will never bother you again."

"Mako I love the person I am dating. I can't" She struggled slightly against his hold.

"Then say it." he said with a slight snarl "tell me you don't love me. SAY IT NOW!"

This time she used her avatar strength to push him away. Korra grabbed her satchel from the table and ran from the room without looking back. Mako watched her go and then slumped into one of the chairs. With elbows on the table he propped his head in his hands by the temples. This is not how he imagined there conversation to go.


	2. Chapter 2-Korra's confession

Asami chatted about her day at the office. When she ran out of things to say about her day she asked about Korra's. The avatar replied with short answers, as she moved food irritably about her plate without eating it.

"Are you okay?" asked Asami worriedly "Is it my cooking? Pema says it still tastes like burnt garbage but that it's getting better."

Korra looked up from her diner attempting a weak smile at her girlfriend's joke, but when she looked into Asami's loving emerald eyes it made Korra feel like a wicked horrible person.

"No, everything is not ok." Korra took a deep breath and figured she might as well get it over with. "Mako kissed me."

Asami's eyes widened, but she remained calm. "and how did you respond?"

"I kissed him back, but only for a minute, and then I told him about us. Well, not about us, but that I was dating someone."

"How did he take that?"

"He told me he still loved me."

"What did you do then?"

"I ran away."

Asami was silent for a moment. Korra started crying. "I'm sorry Asami. I didn't mean to kiss him back. I love you so much." Korra couldn't look at Asami. Her hands were between her legs, gripping the edge of the chair she sat in. Asami came over to Korra and kneeled in front of her. She lifted Korra's chin so that sapphire and emerald eyes locked.

"Do you still love him?" Asami asked softly "please no secrets between us. We promised each other in the begining that we would be completely open with each other."

"Yes." Korra tried not to say it, but she couldn't lie to Asami. She could lie to herself better than she could her lover.

"and you love me?"

"You know I do Asami."

"like a lover, or like a sister? Do you still love him, because what I give you is not enough? Is it because we are both girls?"

Korra was still crying. If Mako questioned her like this Korra would have gotten mad at him, but when Asami questioned her it made her cry. Were there differences in how she handled her relationships because Mako was male and Asami was a female?

"Both, I love you like both a lover and a sister. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. I don't love you just because of your sex, no more than I do Mako. I love you both for being the people you are. I would love you the same if you were male and Mako were female. I wish I could stop loving him for you. I really do. Why does it seem like the three of us are always hurting each other?"

"I don't know. It's seems the three of us are always stuck in a neverending love triangle."

Asami stood up. She looked sad, but she didn't cry.

"I think I need to go out for a little retail therapy."

"Do you want me to come? I can help you carry the bags."

"No, thank you, Korra I need some time alone to think things over."

"Does this mean we are done?" sniffled Korra, afraid of Asami's answer.

"Do you want it to be done?

"NO! of course not."

Asami smiled at Korra, "Then it's not. If we are both willing to work this out, then we can get past it. We can get past anything if we work hard and never give up on each other."

Korra stood and gave Asami a hug. Asami returned the gesture with a quick kiss on Korra's lips. "I'll be back tonight, don't wait up for me."


	3. Chapter 3-Love Circle?

Korra tossed and turned in bed, it didn't feel right without Asami's back pressed into the curves of Korra's body. Finally Asami returned home. Korra could hear the rustle of garment bags and brown paper wrapped packages being undressed. After a short while Asami came into the room and climbed into bed with Korra. The avatar wrapped her arms around Asami and the raven haired beauty snugged into the crook of Korra's body that seemed shaped just for her.

"how did your shopping go?"

"Good. I got a couple new dresses, some things for the apartment. and a fashionable outfit for you that I think you will like." Asami was good at picking out clothes for Korra that were feminine, but not too frilly, or showy

"If you picked it out then I will love it."

"I also did a lot of thinking about the Mako issue. I thought about how he cheated on me with you. and about how I got back with him as soon as you two broke up. And now the kiss you two shared. If I am honest with myself, I am jealous. Jealous not just because you love him, but because he loves you. In all these years...in all the time you were gone he never stopped thinking about you; loving you. while you were gone, though I didn't necessarily want him to, I expected him to advance on me. I was disappointed when he didn't and that you were the glue that held the three of us together. I think there is a piece of me that still loves him too."

Korra felt a little sad at Asami's confession. Though she knew it wasn't fair as she had just admitted earlier that she also still loved him.

"What do we do, how do we stop hurting each other?"

"I think I had it right when I said we are in a never ending love triangle. to solve this I think we need to change the triangle into a circle."

"Your super smart brain confuses this simple water tribe girl sometimes. How do we change the shape of said triangle into a circle and what does the circle involve?"


	4. Chapter 4-Unconventional

I can't decide if I want to make this story smutty or not. So far I have kept it pretty clean, however I had another ending for this chapter that ended in smut but decided to go with this one instead. Hope it's not too disappointing.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Mako had confessed his feelings for Korra. He had decided to give her some space. He wasn't giving up on her, but he needed to rethink his game plan. So he was surprised when it was Korra who approached him.<p>

"Hey Mako", Korra pushed some stray hairs behind her ear absentmindedly "Congratulations on your promotion. So how does it feel to be Republic City's first Director of Foreign affairs?"

"I'm not sure yet. However I look forward to the challenge and opportunity that the position will give me."

"Bet the money doesn't hurt either, eh?" Korra joked nudging him with her elbow. "Always so serious" replied Korra when he just stared at her not laughing. She cleared her throat. "So anyway, how about you come over to my place tonight. We can have a celebratory dinner or something."

Was she asking him on a date? "What about your boyfriend?"

"There is no boyfriend. Never has been since you."

So then she had made it up? "Yeah that sounds good. What time should I come by."

"How about 7:00. I usually don't get home till late and I would like to clean up. Here is my address." Korra handed him a folded note. She stepped on her toes and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Don't be late." she turned and skipped off. Mako's fingers lingered on the spot where she had kissed him. A promotion and a date with Korra on the same day. Things were looking up for him.

* * *

><p>Mako knew that Korra was sharing an apartment with Asami for the last three months. He should have known it would be in the most lavish part of the city. He had to pass security before he was even allowed into the lobby and the elevator attendant was probably dressed more expensively than he was. He felt subconscious of his appearance when he knocked on the door.<p>

"Mako, Hi come on in." Asami said.

Mako stared at Asami for a moment, mouth slightly agape. She looked ravishing in a red sleeveless, calf length dinner dress, with nude stockings and black stiletto heels. As he followed her into the apartment he had to remind himself he was here for Korra.

"Are those for Korra?" she pointed to the red rose bouquet Mako held.

"Yeah, I know she is not much into flowers but I figured I shouldn't come empty handed."

"It's not that she doesn't like flowers. She just feels guilty getting them. Once they are picked they are already starting to die. Here let me put them in a vase."

"Oh." was all Mako could think of to say as he handed the flowers off. Mako hadn't known that about Korra. It seemed Asami knew alot more about Korra then he did. He knew Asami was her best friend but he knew Korra first and was in love with her. He felt shame that Asami would know more about Korra than himself.

Asami motioned for Mako to follow her. She led him into a dining room with a table that was covered with an assortment of food. It didn't escape his notice that the table was set for three. He was hoping he would be having dinner with Korra alone, and he had assumed by Asami's clothing that she was going out.

"Have a seat. Korra will be down in a minute." Said Asami as she placed the flowers in a vase on the center of the table and arranged them to her liking. "Can I get you a drink?"

"um sure," Mako replied "Anything will do."

Asami walked over to the bar mixed a drink and then handed it to Mako. "Fire whisky, and honey water. I have become quite a fan recently of trying to cook and mixing cocktails. Korra is always a good sport about trying my concoctions. She says everything I make is delicious, though I think she is lying most of the time."

"I am not." said Korra. Both Asami and Mako turned to look at Korra at the sound of her voice.

"Korra, You look…" Began Mako

"Beautiful" Asami finished Mako's thought.

Korra was dressed in high waisted, wide legged, Navy pants. A powder blue silk shirt clung to her womanly curves; pulling slightly around her bust, pronouncing the rounded swells.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Mako asked surprised, unable to stop himself.

A mixture of dark/light blue and gray eye shadow haloed her blue eyes making them stand out even more against her dark skin. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips tinted with a sheer pink. Korra took a seat between Mako and Asami.

"You don't like it?" replied Korra, slightly embarrassed.

"No, I like it very much. I have never seen you wear makeup. It makes you look very pretty. Not that you weren't pretty without it. I just…" it was Mako's turn to be embarrassed.

"It's ok" laughed Korra "I know what you meant. However the credit has to go to Asami. She likes doing my makeup from time to time. She is a talented artist when it comes to makeup."

"Well when you have the perfect canvas it's not really that hard." said Asami looking at Korra. The two girls smiled at each other and Mako couldn't help but feel like he was an outsider to an inside conversation; clearly missing something. The girls soon turned their attention to Mako though and before long it felt like old times. The three friends ate, drank, told stories and laughed.

They eventually moved their party into the living room and the three of them, with Korra in the middle, sat on a sofa. The hours passed quickly by and Mako thought it must be very late. He tried to read the time on the grandfather clock, but it was across the room and he was a bit drunk. He couldn't get his vision to focus on the needle thin hands of the time face. At one point Asami whispered something into Korra's ear and Korra gave Mako a slide glance as the raven haired beauty shared her secret. Mako wondered if he had outstayed his welcome.

He cleared his throat about to make his excuses, when Korra stopped him by placing a hand on his thigh.

"Mako." Korra said quite seriously. "Asami and I would like to tell you something. You are the first person we are telling about this."

"Ok" said Mako, a bit perplexed.

"Asami and I...Well, remember when I told you I was in a relationship with someone?" Asami placed her hand on Korra's shoulder reassuringly. "It's Asami, the two of us are a couple."

Mako had to work very hard at keeping his face stoic. He felt a mix of emotions hit him instantly. Anger, sadness and jealousy welled up in the pit of his stomach like a fiery beast. Was this a joke? The two women he had loved at one point in his life were now paired up against him. Did he do this to them? Did he hurt them so bad that they abandoned the male sex, to find love in the likeness of each other? The fiery beast died down as guilt and shame took over. Here was two of his friends sharing a secret they trusted him with, and all he could think about was himself. Though why tell him now, after he just confessed his feelings for Korra? Did she feel she owed him an explanation? He felt crushed and defeated and yet at the same time wanted to support his ex-lovers.

"How long?" was the first thing Mako could think of to say.

" Three months." Answered Asami.

"We confirmed our feelings for each other right after Varrick's wedding." said Korra

"And how long before that did you two have feelings for each other. I guess I just need to know if either of you really loved me, or if I was just a cover to hide the fact that you preferred women?" Mako felt the words were pathetic as soon as they left his mouth. He wished he could take them back. "Forget it." He continued quickly. "If you two are happy, then I can learn to be fine with it. Korra...and Asami too, all I really want is for you to be happy. I'm sorry Korra that I put you in an uncomfortable position by admitting I still lov.."

Mako's words were silenced by Korra's mouth on his. Now he was confused even more. He thought about pulling away, but her mouth was soft, warm and wet and it was so easy to lose himself in her kiss. She pulled away but didn't have any time to question her kiss before Asami kissed him. Her kiss was shorter, however it was none the less sweet. The two girls were now seated on either side of Mako.

"I'm not sure what to make of this." confessed Mako.

"We are answering your question stupid." said Korra. "Yes we really loved you."

"And we still do." finished Asami. "Mako, the three of us have a history together. I don't think it's coincidence that each of us are involved in a rotating love triangle. We were, and are still in love with each other. If we don't consolidate the relationship I think we are bound to stay in an eternal love-power struggle."

"So...you want me to?" Mako wasn't stupid. He knew what Asami was requesting, but he also was having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"Join our relationship." Korra was practically bouncing up and down. She always had a hard time hiding her emotions. Right now she was giddy and excited.

Mako rubbed the back of his head. "Believe me, this is any man's dream come true, but this is reality. Reality is never as simple as the dream. There are a lot of issues with this, such as jealousy, and public reception. I want to just jump right in, but I think I need time to think about this."

Korra was clearly disappointed and Mako felt guilty at making her look so crestfallen. Asami however nodded her head. "Of course you can think about it Mako. I know what we are asking is very unconventional and I understand your concerns. I have them also myself. However, for me this is the most logical choice to keep the three of us from intermittently hurting one another. Please take all the time you need in making a decision. No matter what you decide I will respect your choice."

"I won't, so your answer better be yes." replied Korra.


	5. Chapter 5-Incentive

Note: So this story is rated T, but I am not sure if this chapter should make me change the rating to Mature. Please let me know if anyone thinks I should change the rating. I don't plan on getting much more smutty than that. Then again I never seem able to make up my mind.

* * *

><p>Mako sat in his new office as he filed through an abundance of paperwork. He missed the action of being out on the street and he hoped that this job would be more interesting in the future. However he didn't have a lack of work. He had non stop meetings and copious amounts of paperwork and reports to sift through.<p>

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called.

"Nice office, city boy." cooed Korra as she let herself in, closing the door behind her.

"Korra!" he replied, hastily trying to smooth out this tousled hair.

Korra sat on his desk. "It's been two weeks since our date and Neither Asami nor I have heard a single word from you. I feel like I am being ignored." the avatar pouted. "And as the Avatar I am not used to being ignored."

Mako really had wanted to put serious thought into their proposal. However his new position was demanding and all thought consuming. He felt he scarcely had time to breath let alone consider such a scandalous, perplex relationship.

"There are more demanding and serious situations at hand than my personal, possible relationships." replied Mako quite seriously.

Korra rolled her eyes. "You know what your problem is? You are always all work and no play. Too serious." She swiveled on his desk, sending a slew of papers fluttering to floor as she swung her body around. Mako was about to state his annoyance, as it would take forever to sort through the mess she just created for him, however he was sidetracked when the avatar settled on his lap straddling him in his chair. His hands automatically moved to her hips.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" asked the fire-bender.

"Demanding your attention." Her forehead was pressed against his and her breath tickled his lips as she spoke.

"Well you have it." said Mako, his voice becoming as heated as his body.

"I. Want. Your. Answer." between each word Korra kissed his lips quickly and softly. She was pleased with herself as she felt his body harden beneath her. She adjusted her body on top him forcing him to catch his breath.

"How am I supposed to give it fair thought when you are doing this to me?" He reached for her mouth with his but she turned her head away, denying him. He settled for kissing/biting her neck instead. Her body rewarding him with a slight shiver. The motion once again caused her bottom to rub pleasantly on his arousal.

"I have no intention of being fair. Just so long as I get what I want." Said Korra in his ear

"Does Asami know you are here? Being that I haven't committed to anything wouldn't this be considered cheating?"

"Not if you say yes."

"And if I don't you will have to admit to Asami you cheated. Or you can keep it a secret and not tell her. See how complicated three people in a relationship intended for two can be?"

Korra kissed Mako full on the lips and Mako of course kissed her back.

"It doesn't have to be. You are the one making it difficult." Answered Korra breathlessly.

Korra fumbled with his pants as she slid off his lap onto the floor. She exposed him and took him into her hand. She stroked him a couple times, looking up at him. She moved her head down and licked his length, encircling the rim of his head.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, looking at him from under her lashes.

"Yes." Mako replied throatily. His hands were in her hair as she continued to stroke him. He desperately wanted her mouth on him.

"Then say yes." She placed his arousal in her mouth, taking in his length thrice. She released him, still using her hand.

"Come on Mako, say yes and you can have what two women can give you."

Did she really think he could say no to her when she was doing this to him? He bit his lip trying to think of the many concerns he had over the pending relationship, but her promising words painted erotic visions in his head. Her hand felt nice on his throbbing length and it was hard not to live in the moment. He craved the wet warm cavern of her mouth and he knew what he had to say to get it.

"Yes." he said for the second time, now answering two proposals at once.

"yes?" echoed Korra, looking for confirmation.

"Yes, spirits be damned, Korra. Yes!"

With that Korra rewarded him just as he was expecting her to do.


	6. Chapter 6- Resistance

note: Smut-Smut-Smut. Total warning: I changed the rating to M, for anyone who had favorited his story when it was T. So anyway this is the first time I have written an actual sex scene. I hope it's not too terrible. I giggled to myself constantly while I wrote it, while my husband was in the same room playing Bayonetta. He probably thought I was insane. It's actually really hard writing a sex scene, especially a threesome. I had to constantly think about what the third person would be doing. Criticism is always welcome, but make sure it's constructive.

* * *

><p>As Mako had figured the reality was very different than the fantasy. Unlike with Korra, He and Asami had never consummated their relationship when they were younger. Though Asami never said it Mako could tell by her actions and mannerisms that she was reluctant to bring their threesome to a sexual relationship and Mako didn't want to force her into an uncomfortable situation. He would wait until she was ready, but the most frustrating part was that Korra didn't want to have sex with him singularly until the three of them had copulated together.<p>

He was invited over a few times a week and what would always start as a promising evening would fissile to disappointment. The three of them would start making out, even getting to the point of him and/or Korra being nude, when Asami would present a hard stop. The excuse was different every time: a headache, the timing wasn't right, she wasn't in the mood...but the ending was the same every time. Mako would go home alone and with a painful erection that wasn't going to be placated by either of his girlfriends, while the two females would go to bed together. He was starting to feel like this was a cruel joke.

Moving into the fourth week of their relationship Korra stopped by Mako's office to ask him over. He seriously considered declining, but couldn't say no to Korra's big polar-puppy dog eyes. By the time they made it to Korra's apartment Asami was already home and in the shower. Cleaning up after a dirty day of visiting of her workshops and factories.

"I hear water running," said Korra, with a wry grin on her face "We should let Asami know we are home."

"By what, getting in the shower with her?" replied Mako

"Precisely." confirmed the brunette.

Mako shot Korra a look that said 'Hell No'.

"Why not?" said Korra whining "You're no fun." She plopped herself on the couch, and after Mako sat next to her, she placed her legs on his lap languidly.

"I am plenty of fun," Mako answered incredulously "but Asami would not appreciate me barging in on her, especially while she is so exposed."

"She wouldn't care, I do it all the time. Most of the time we don't even do anything. I just sit there and admire her body and we talk about whatever."

"Well that is the difference between us. I see naked female flesh and I want to do things to it. I wouldn't able to go in there and just talk to her while she is lathering up her bare body with her own hands roaming over her wet, soapy skin."

"Why Mako, the picture you paint with your words." She fanned herself with her hand "You are making me all hot and bothered."

Mako rolled his eyes as Korra laughed at herself.

"Not to mention I am not so sure she wants me to touch her." continued Mako

"That's ridiculous. Who wouldn't want you to touch them? In fact I would like for you to touch me right now." said Korra as she gathered up handfuls of Mako's shirt and pulled him between her legs as she laid back on the sofa.

Mako's eyes grew dark with desire and the only answer that came from his mouth was a kiss that threatened to devour the avatar. Korra wrapped her legs around Mako's waist trying to bring him closer to her. He moaned into Korra's mouth as their pelvics crashed together. In response she grinded her hips into him further; reveling at the sounds she forced from him. The fire-bender's rough hands scoured her body looking for any opening in the confounded garments that shielded her bare skin from his touch.

The lovers were so wrapped up in one another that neither of them had heard the cascading sound of shower water cease. Asami, still damp in her towel, took a seat on the chaise lounge across from them.

"I didn't know Mako was coming over tonight. I guess it wasn't necessary to tell me though, as it doesn't seem like neither of you intended to include me." commented Asami dryly

Korra and Mako pulled apart from one another looking like young teens, caught by an adult, making out.

"I'm sorry Asami," said Korra guiltily "I was at the presidential hall and decided last minute to invite Mako over. I didn't think you would mind and I meant to wait for you but you were in the shower when we got home and then...well...one thing led to another."

Asami smiled gently at Korra "No need for apologies Korra. I am not mad at you, I know you had no ill intentions."

Mako scrunched his eyebrows together "Wait, are you insinuating I did something wrong?"

"No," replied Asami calmly "Not on purpose anyway. As a three party relationship I don't expect the three of us to always to have to be together. There will obviously be times that only two of us will be...interacting. I had thought, however, that we had all agreed our first tryst would include the three of us together. If I hadn't stumbled upon the two of you I am sure, Mako, that you wouldn't have been able to stop yourself."

Mako was flabbergasted, he couldn't even think of a reply to defend himself.

"Asami?" questioned Korra. "Please don't be mad at Mako, I am the one who initiated all of this. Seriously we wouldn't have had sex without you."

Asami studied Korra's face. Korra wished she knew what Asami was thinking, but it felt to inappropriate to ask her in front of Mako. Was Asami jealous? Was she pushing all of this too quickly and too hard for Asami? Did Asami agree to all of this simply because she knew it was what she (Korra) wanted? Korra felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

To both Korra's and Mako's surprise Asami stood and dropped her towel, revealing her naked slim feminine body. Her femininity was the exact opposite of Korra's. Where Korra had generous curves and hard muscles Asami had a slender and soft body. Asami's breasts were smaller and less full than Korra's but had the same pertness.

"This is my own fault." said Asami blushing. "I've been holding out. Making this difficult."

Her hips swayed as she walked; closing the short distance between them. Mako couldn't help but notice that both women presently kept the place between their legs hairless. Asami sat on Mako's lap and kissed his lips, the back of her hand caressing his face. She ended the kiss as she turned away from him, and still sitting in his lap motioned Korra to her with her index finger. The brunette obliged and leaned forward to press her mouth against Asami's. Mako not wanting to be left out reached his arms around Asami and explored her breasts with his hands. He gave particular attention to her hardened nipples, letting his fingertips tease the sensitive flesh. He rested his chin on her shoulder wanting to watch the women administer to one another's needs.

Korra pulled away from Asami's tantalizing kiss, breathlessly, to remove her own shirt. Since dating Asami it seemed to Mako that Korra had replaced her chest wrappings with more modern undergarments. Her dark, generous breasts were barely contained in the blue, lacy bra and though he approved of how the material accentuated her aesthetic gifts, he wanted nothing more than to savagely rip the garment from her body.

In response to his heated thoughts his hands on Asami's breasts became a bit rougher and he couldn't help but bite into the nook between her neck and shoulder. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, thrusting her chest out, and Korra took advantage of the vulnerability pushing her tongue into the cavern of Asami's mouth in an open mouth kiss. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and pulled herself closer to the avatar deepening the kiss. Korra laid back pulling Asami with her. The raven haired beauty removed her mouth from the avatar to leave a trail of kisses from her chin, down her neck and to the top of her bust. her hands trailed behind Korra's back and the brunette instinctively knew to push herself up on her elbows so that Asami could unfasten her bra. Asami continued moving her kisses down Korra's exposed breasts, moving her own body down, without moving her legs, positioning her butt into the air. Korra released sounds of pleasure as Asami licked and sucked one of her hardened nipples. Mako took advantage of Asami's position and inserted his index and middle finger into her wet vaginal opening while he used his thumb to rub her clit.

Mako's erection began to throb as he felt Asami's inner muscles tighten around his fingers at the unexpected intrusion. They quickly relaxed though and she rocked her body back and forth in sync to the motion of his fingers pushing and pulling inside of her. Mako could feel her body building for a climax, but he didn't think it was time to let her orgasm yet as he and Korra were still so far from release.

Asami's body was tingling from the combined arousal of having the texture of Korra's nipple against her tongue and Mako's administrations to her womanhood. Her inner muscles were tightening and building ever so close to climax when she abruptly felt Mako's absence. She groaned her disappointment and in response couldn't help but abandoned Korra to face Mako in annoyance. His amber eyes were dark with lust and Asami couldn't help but notice his covered arousal and feel weak at his masculinity. She felt a sudden rush of anger that she was so exposed and he was completely safe and clothed. She pulled at his shirt, forcing the buttons to pop, some of them falling to the hard wood floor with little clinks. She pulled the shirt from off his shoulders and tossed the fabric to the ground.

The raven haired beauty slid off the couch to kneel in front of the fire-bender. She kissed his navel and massaged his thighs. Korra took Mako's earlobe into her mouth sucking it for a moment before a succession of playful bites to his neck and chin led her to his mouth. Asami then tugged at the fire-benders pants, releasing his hardened masculinity from it's confinement. She took his erection into her mouth, enclosing her lips just under the head. She moved him in and out of her mouth, each downward motion bringing her closer to the base of his shaft. At the same time her her one hand gently fondled his jewels while the other lightly scratched at his groin, hip and thigh.

Korra savored Mako's taste, continuously dipping her tongue into his mouth for another sample. She trailed her fingers across the expanse of his torso, enjoying the feel of his rigid muscles against her fingertips. The fire-bender groaned into Korra's mouth as she kissed him, and as Asami simultaneously attended to his lower region. The avatar's breasts rubbed pleasantly against his shoulder that was currently situated between the two bronzed orbs, persuading him to grope the soft large mounds. His free hand sought the black wavy locks of Asami's hair, pulling and releasing handfuls of the hair in rhythm to her administration.

Mako wanted this feeling of arousal to last forever but his body betrayed him as it climaxed into euphoria. The kisses he gave to Korra became erratic and he thrust his hips a few times, pushing his erection further into Asami's mouth, before his muscles spasmed and he emptied himself into her. Asami continued her administration until his body no longer trembled and his seed had been thoroughly consumed. She let go of him as his largeness began to diminish in size. She stood up and placed her hands on his knees leaning in to give his lips, that Korra had just released, a soft kiss.

"Satisfied?" asked Asami huskily, as her womanhood still ached.

Mako nodded his head. "For the time being." he said breathlessly, still recovering from his orgasm.

"Well, I'm not." pouted Asami as she climbed on top of Korra's lap, straddling her. Asami nuzzled the brunettes neck and Korra tilted her head to the side to give her better access.

Korra smirked and looked at Mako from a side glance "feel free to watch."

Mako decided to take Korra up on her invitation. He got up to give the girls some room and he sat on the chasie lounge across from them for a better view.

Korra's hands snaked around Asami to grab her back side. She kneaded the soft flesh of Asami's butt as the raven haired beauty bit into Korra's lower jaw and neck. Korra liked it rough and found herself becoming more wet. At this rate her arousal was going to soak through her pants. Korra flipped Asami onto her back and reversed the roles as she straddled Asami. Korra trailed her tongue over Asami's lips, down her neck and chest to delay over the one nipple, encircling it before taking into her mouth. Korra clamped the hardened nipple between her teeth as she tugged gently and quickly flicked it with her tongue. As Korra attended to one breast with her mouth she attended to the other with her hand. She grouped at it roughly a few times, making Asami cry out, before gently caressing it, using her thumb to tease the nipple.

Korra tilted her body to one side, so that Mako had a good view, and so that she could reach down with her free hand and insert one, and then two of her fingers into Asami. She moved her hips wanting to meet Korra's thrusting fingers. Asami's hands freely roamed whatever exposed skin she could reach of Korra's half naked body. Finally Korra abandoned Asami's breasts and kissed Asami's flat stomach and abdomen. She removed her fingers from Asami and licked her vagina from the opening and up to the clit. She slowly teased the clit with her tongue, making Asami moan in delight and push her hips into Korra's face.

Mako was once again highly aroused. He wanted to keep watching, but he also hated the fact that Korra still wore her pants and that she was not as naked as the rest of them.

"this seems a bit unfair" he said as he walked over to the girls. He stood over the arm of the cough and grabbed Korra by the hips. He pulled her away from Asami and towards him.

Asami was about to protest, but she had a feeling that she knew what Mako was going to do. So instead she scooted herself down so that her private area was still accessible to Korra. Mako removed Korra's pants and undergarment with one swift motion. The brunette tried to look over her shoulder at Mako as he adjusted her body so that her butt rested on the arm of the couch, exposing her genitalia from behind.

"Don't worry about what Mako's doing" whined Asami, "pay attention to me."

Korra turned her attention back on Asami. "Jealous?" said Korra half serious, half Joking.

Either way she returned her tongue to it's previous task. No sooner was Korra pleasantly surprised when she felt Mako's tongue delve into her body.

Mako was on his knees so that his face was level with Korra's glorious entrances. He slipped his tongue in and out of her vaginal opening, lapping up the water that had built up during their excursion. Her fluid was quenching to his hot parched mouth. He couldn't get enough of her clean flavor. But he wanted more, she was so warm and wet he wanted to be inside of her.

Mako stood up and taking Korra's hips into his hands. He placed the tip of his penis into her vaginal entrance. For a moment he let it rest there, letting the anticipation envelope him. Korra's body rocked slightly as Asami squirmed in pleasure in response to the avatars talented mouth. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he pushed himself slowly into her, wanting Korra to feel every inch as he entered her. He let out a low moan as her wet, warm, vaginal canal welcomed him with it's tightness.

His thrusts started out slow as he savored the feeling her vaginal walls had on his throbbing cock as he pushed and pulled. Wanting her to have the same pleasure he reached under to rub her clitoris with his fingers in the same timing to his in and out thrusts.

Unable to help herself, every-time Mako pulled Korra would rock back to meet his thrusts, so that they would crash together harder and his penetration would reach deeper. It also set the timing for her administrations to Asami's clit, subsequently causing the emerald eyed woman to cry out in pleasure. Mako was not immune to the womanly moaning and it made him push into Korra harder and faster.

"I'm cumming!" cried out Asami as her hips were spastic under Korra's face. However the brunette wasn't stopping. Korra was going to keep at it until Mako was finished with her. Asami had never felt such euphoria her body was trying to come down after an orgasm, but as Korra continued her body had no choice but to build for sequential orgasms.

Mako could see Asami trembling and her sounds of pleasure made him push into Korra with reckless abandon. He could hear muffled sounds coming from Korra too, and In the back of his mind he hoped he wasn't hurting her, but in his heated state he couldn't stop himself. Her wetness continued to make his strides smooth and easy and her butt crashing into his hips was pushing him over the edge. finally he felt Korra's inner body tighten and contract in a swift pattern around his member. She had finally let go of Asami's treasure to release her own moans of pleasure. Her body was shaking in the thoroughs of orgasm, and Mako did not release her clit until after a few more violent thrusts his pulsating erection exploded a burst of hot semen into the accepting canal of Korra's Vagina.

Mako Withdrew himself and Korra collapsed on Asami. Chest to chest the girls laid on one another trembling. Mako came around to the front of the couch and sat on the floor, his one arm extended over Korra's back.

"That," Asami said tiredly "was amazing. Next time I offer resistance remind me of this."


	7. Chapter 7- Trouble In Paradise

My notes: Sorry it's been awhile. I am back, hopefully I will be able to post a chapter a week from now on. I also wanted to say, thank you for all the awesome reviews. All the cool stuff people write, makes me want to keep on writing.

* * *

><p>Three months into the relationship and Mako was feeling the strain of their triumvirate. After their first copulation everything seemed great, but then as time went on one third of their threesome turned south. The sex was still incredible and things with Korra were also great, but when it came to Asami it felt like he was out of his element. Whenever Korra was present or within earshot Asami was fine but any time Korra was gone, even for a moment, Asami would change. She barely spoke to him and when she did a tinge of annoyance coated her voice, finding fault with anything he did. At first he shrugged it off, but the longer time went on the worse it got. But he didn't want to fight; he didn't want to lose Korra. So he let it go. he found it best to just avoid instances in which he would be alone with her.<p>

It was much to his dismay that he found himself alone with Asami at the apartment early one morning. Korra and Mako would be taking a trip together, for work, to Ba Sing Se for the first Earth Kingdom presidential polls. Rather than meet at the train station Korra had suggested they meet at her and Asami's apartment so that they could all share breakfast before the trip. Asami had let him into the apartment with little more than a curt hello, an explanation for the avatars absence, and that she would back shortly. He followed her into the kitchen where she had already starting cooking breakfast, which by the burnt smell of the air wasn't going very good.

Asami saw Mako wrinkle his nose at her cooking and she felt annoyance surge through her blood. She thought that if she were a firebender she would have burnt the whole place down with him inside it. "You think you can do better?"

"Better...at what?" Mako asked, at which Asami assumed was feign confusion.

"Don't play coy with me. I saw your face. you think my cooking is abysmal." Asami replied in a calm yet accusatory tone.

Mako rubbed the back of his head. "That's not true...it's just a little smoky in here...I can help you fix it." he said stammering trying to salvage the situation.

Asami Narrowed her eyes and shoved the spatula into Mako's chest. "Go ahead," said Asami "I would love to see how a boy raised on the streets could make a better meal than me. What would you know about culinary arts?"

Mako couldn't believe she had moved from a cold shoulder to flat out insulting him. How could a woman, who had once claimed to love him, hit so below the belt? without taking his eyes off of her he took the pan, of what could possibly be an omelet, off the burner and dumped it straight into the trash.

"You would be surprised what ingenuity you can come up with when you have so little." Mako surveyed the cooking area. Asami might not be a good cook, but what she lacked in talent she made up for in preparation. She had a large bowl of beaten eggs, several dishes of fillings, and an array of spices.

"First of all" he said lowering the flame under the burner "The setting is too high."

Asami watched as Mako skillfully assembled a perfect omelet with everything, she hated to admit, that she would have chosen to match her taste. He finished it off by flipping it perfectly onto a plate and presenting it in front of her.

"Your breakfast." he said, with a large grin, obviously happy with himself.

Asami clapped her hands in a slow exaggerated fashion. "Just another thing you think you can do better than me."

"That's not true, I was just trying to help" replied Mako defensively.

"Of course you were trying to help. Trying to help yourself, to make Korra love you better than me. You are always trying to outdo me."

"You are being absurd, this isn't a competition." Mako tried to keep the agitation from his voice.

"It's not?" Asami laughed "Get off it Mako, if Korra wasn't involved in this you wouldn't have any part of me. Do you know what this relationship makes me? Pathetic, that's what. I love Korra. You love Korra. And against my own wishes I also love you. But do you love me?"

Mako tried to interject and Asami shushed him "Let me finish. Just stop with your excuses. three years Mako. Three years and we both never gave up on Korra, we gave her space, but we never gave up. In those three years when we were both in the same city you never once came to me. I called upon you several times, but you gave your excuses and we hardly met up and when we did you only ever talked about her. Yes I fell in love with Korra, but I also never stopped loving you. You though, you gave me up for her. Even when you broke up with her and saw me again I know you still loved her. Even now, you claim to love me, but it's only to be with Korra. I am the third wheel. Eventually she will choose you over me and I will loose the only man, and woman that I ever loved."

A single tear escaped from Asami's eye, and she wiped it away angrily, frustrated that she showed him how much he affected her. After breaking her heart twice, she swore she wouldn't let him have so much power over her. She had thought she was over him, until Korra had brought him back. The worst part was that she had imagined this could work out, and she allowed him back into her life to steal the person she loved more than anything. She loved Mako, but Korra held a part of her spirit. She couldn't lose her, Korra was special.

"Asami...I do love you." said, Mako

"But you love Korra more." Asami didn't ask a question. It was a statement.

Mako was telling the truth. He loved Asami, and he wanted to tell her he loved her and Korra equally, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"Korra is...special, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, or that I want to steal her away from you. Asami…"

Mako's thought was interrupted. They both heard the front door open and Korra yell out a resounding "I'm home, and I smell something yummy".

"Shut up Mako" Asami warned, "just shut up."

Mako was amazed when Asami displayed a beautiful smile and walked out to meet Korra in the hall. he could hear her talking to the avatar.

"Welcome back love. lets go into the dining room. Mako is finishing up the omelets so that we can enjoy a wonderful breakfast before I send the two people I love, more than anything, away together."

* * *

><p>"So", said Korra as she and Mako entered an empty train car "Breakfast seemed a little awkward this morning."<p>

Mako placed their luggage into the overhead compartment and took a seat next to Korra. "Did it?" He tried to answer nonchalantly

"Yeah, Asami was acting all extra, and any conversation from you was non committal and aloof. Just like now with your last answer. Are you guys fighting or something?"

Mako sighed, "I guess so. Asami is definitely not happy with me right now. I just feel like I am in a no win situation with her."

"Maybe it's because you keep spending all your time with me, and you tend to ignore her. You and I get together and have lunch by ourselves sometimes, or more like I show up at your office around lunch time for sex. But you two never spend anytime alone together. Maybe she just feels neglected." Korra offered, trying to give him an inside perspective to Asami's recent behavior.

Mako's features were incredulous "Is that what she told you? I am not ignoring her, I avoid her because she is picking fights with me and in her eyes every move I make is a calculated attempt to sabotage her relationship with you."

Korra rolled her eyes "I think you are being a little dramatic. And yes she had talked to me about this, however I have never seen her act out in any negative way towards you."

"That's because she puts on a facade when the three of us are together."

"It's not an act Mako." replied Korra, a little heatedly "She is hiding her feelings from you because she doesn't want to fight. Maybe if you spent some more time with her and really talked to her you would know that."

"Skybison shit, she doesn't want a fight. Any time I am alone with her she is condescending and rude. That is fine if she feels a certain way, but she makes meaningful conversation difficult. Just this morning we 'talked' but it was one sided and my feelings didn't hold any weight with her. And now here you are acting the same way to me. You are listening to Asami's side of things, without hearing or considering mine. Then when I tell you how I feel you think I am being over dramatic. Of course you two would take each other's side."

"Of course nothing. How dare you try to turn this around on me. I am not taking sides. There are no sides to take. We are all supposed to be in this together."

"Well it doesn't feel like we are all in this together. What it feels like is that this is more trouble than it's worth."

Mako had mixed emotions when he saw how his words caused hurt to flitter across Korra's features. He felt guilty that he had hurt her feelings and his words weren't even true. He would never give up Korra again, but he couldn't help but feel smug that his words hurt her when he was feeling hurt himself. He felt like the two women were ganging up on him currently and that he had no support in the matter. He was trying very hard to make their relationship work, but neither one of them were giving him any credit.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when Opal and Bolin entered the car.

"Korra! Mako!" Bolin exclaimed giving them both a hug, "I feel like it's been forever. Did you guys come together? Korra, are you the reason I can't get a hold of my brother? Wait a minute… are you guys back together?" Bolin barely stopped for a breath, "Just kidding, I wish you two could have seen the look at your faces. You two back together, that is just silly, republic city would have blown up with the two of you fighting."

Opal shook her head, "Bolin, please." She squeezed past her boyfriend, in the narrow space between the rows of seats, to give Korra a hug. "It has been a while, how have you been?"

"It's been too long. I am good. How about we sit together and leave the boys to themselves" suggested Korra, standing "it will be nice to catch up with one another."

"That's a great idea" said Opal following Korra into the pair of seats in front of Mako. "Mako and Bolin can spend time catching up too."

Mako knew Korra was only moving away because she was mad at him. He was just as angry with her and should be welcoming of some space, however it only made his blood more heated. After all he was the one who had been slighted.


	8. Chapter 8-Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Authors Notes: This chapter is supposed to have another section or two, but I haven't finished it and I wanted to post something. It seemed a good closing point, so the next chapter should actually have been part of this one. A couple of the comments are requesting pregnancies (singular or multiple) and I just wanted to say that if you stick around it will happen. As always love all the comments and reviews, it makes my heart happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's not complete.

* * *

><p>The hotel they would be staying at was only a short distance from the train station. Opal had suggested they walk, and Korra agreed, glad to stretch her legs after the three hour train ride to Ba Sing Se. For some time they were all quiet as they walked through the city. It was amazing how much it had transformed in such a short time. The class rings still existed but the walls were removed and the lines had become more blurred. New, tidy store fronts selling frivolities and novelties, not before available in the lower rings, had popped up. And simple tea and noodle houses, a cheap way to get a bite, could now be found in the upper rings.<p>

"Wow, look at the palace." said Korra. The old earth king palace could be seen from any vantage point of the capital. Korra had known Suyin had donated her own money to restore and update the grounds to be used as the new government hub.

"The restorations are almost complete." commented Opal "It has offices for the new government delegates, a courthouse, a social services resource center and living quarters for the elected president and their family."

"Suyin has done so much for Ba Sing Se and the rest of the Earth Kingdom." Interjected Bolin, obviously proud of his girlfriends family. "I think she will make a great president."

"You are talking like she has already been elected. She still has to win the ballot." replied Mako, rather dryly. "Voters might be tempted to go with other nominees since she picked Prince Wu to run with her as her vice president."

"Actually that could help her." said Opal, surprising Mako with her statement, "A Lot of people aren't so ready for change. Especially the older citizens. They are used to a Monarchy. Sometimes it's easier to be led and told what to do. New found freedom can be a scary thing. With Wu's linage to the old throne, it makes a connection, a familiarity, for those who aren't ready to transition to such radical change."

Mako nodded his head, "I guess I see your point. My grandmother would definitely vote for Suyin just because Prince Wu is her running mate."

Mako had worked for Prince Wu so long, that he often forgot he had potential in him. If anyone could straighten him out and bring out his strengths it would have to be a Beifong. That family produced tough women. He supposed he wasn't being fair to prince Wu.

Mako's line of thought drifted off and he also wondered if he was being unfair to Asami. He thought about their fight earlier and he thought about his discussion with Korra. He still felt they were being a little biased, especially Asami, but why shouldn't they be. At one point or another he had betrayed both of them. He suddenly missed Asami and decided he was going to spend some more time with her, be a little more forgiving and just try harder in general. He also didn't want to fight with Korra anymore. She was still giving him the cold shoulder and he deserved it. As soon as he got a moment alone with her he was going to apologize for his hurtful comment to her and reassure her that she and Asami were worth every drop of his blood, sweat and tears.

* * *

><p>Mako never did get a chance to get Korra alone.<p>

Inside the renovated palace the rest of the day was spent going over the plans for the morrow. The voting ballots had already been closed and counted for the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Everything, aside from a few controlled instances, had gone smooth up to this point. The other two kingdoms and republic city had lent some forces to make sure the process would be safe and seamless as possible.

Ba Sing Se, the capital of the soon to be Earth Republic, was the last city to open it's polls. The polling stations had already been set up around the city and they had to make sure administrative staff would be prepared and ready first thing the next morning to welcome it's citizens. However the most important plans were those involving security. While many citizens were happy about the change there were those who were protesting. Those who were not ready to let go of the Monarchy go without a fight, even though the prince himself supported it's dismantlement. Even at this moment protesters crowded the policed polling stations, picketing the change of power; calling to fellow citizens to rally with them against the new evil government that was being masked to them as a republic for the people.

There was a large group designated to the security committee which included, Lin Beifong, Suyin, General Iroh, Tenzin, Tonraq and, of course, headed up by Korra and Mako who had been preparing the plans for the last several months. Hours went by as they surveyed maps of the city and discussed where their men/women would be placed and the separate tasks they would be assigned to, including the protection of the presidential nominees. They of course would be a main target of a possible threat. Finally, well into the evening it seemed there were no further adjustments to be made and no other questions to be answered.

Suyin invited the party to spend the rest of the evening at a restaurant, where she had reserved tables for them, for a late dinner and entertainment.

* * *

><p>Mako sat with with brother, and some of the other men at the bar, while they waited for the women to arrive. Suyin had a taste for refinement, and the restaurant she had rented out was no exception. When the women found out where dinner was to be had, they decided they needed to go back to the hotel to change into more formal and appropriate clothing.<p>

Mako tried to pay attention to his brothers chatter as he sipped his fire whisky. His nerves were on edge. All he wanted was for this night to be over so that he could have Korra alone and make things right with her. During the day's previous conference there were many times when he and Korra had to talk and work together, but she was matter of fact and to the point. As soon as the meeting had adjourned Korra had made sure to quickly separate herself from him. He was worried that he had gone too far this morning. It wouldn't be a stretch for her to think he was giving up on her after things got difficult, after all he did it to her before. A decision he would always regret.

"So is there or isn't there Mako?" Bolin asked, his green eyes probing Mako's face for an answer.

"Uh.." Mako tried desperately to search his memory for what his brother just asked him. He didn't want Bolin to think he hadn't been listening to him. "Yes." Mako answered, hoping he replied correctly.

"I knew it." said Bolin, "I figured that if you weren't there to answer my calls EVER it had to be for a woman. So what does she look like? Is she hot? Of course she is hot. You only date the hot women, Asami, Korra…"

Mako nearly spit out the whisky he had just drunk and it burned his throat and nose as he choked it down with several coughs. Bolin slapped his brother between the shoulder blades trying to help with the fit that overtook him.

Prince Wu who had been sitting on Mako's left turned towards them to see what was going on. "What happened to him, swallowed an Icecube?"

"I dunno" replied Bolin "I was just asking him about his new girlfriend, and he started coughing. Drink must have gone down wrong."

"Whaaat, a new girl friend. Mako, you dog! Tell me all about her. Does she have any good looking friends. Not that I need help getting a date. I have more women than I can handle right now." Said Prince Wu in his usual exaggerated fashion, puffing out his chest.

"No!" said Mako, finally getting getting control of himself. "There is no girlfriend. I misunderstood the question. I have just been busy with work lately." He figured he shouldn't leave Asami and Korra out of the equation as they would hopefully still be together. "And my new position has me spending a lot of time with Korra, so naturally we have become rather close again. I have been invited over often to spend time with her and Asami. Just as friends." he added rather quickly.

"Oh." said Bolin, looking a little crestfallen. He looked down at this drink "I was friends with you guys too. I guess you didn't think about including me."

"Bolin.." Started Mako as he tried to think of how he could rectify the situation. He didn't know how he could manage to hurt all of the people he loved in such a short time. Mako didn't have a chance to finish his apology when Prince Wu whistled in appreciation.

A group of beautiful women had walked in, and it took Mako a moment to realize that Korra was one of them. She was wearing a calf length, mint green, peony dress printed with pink and red flowers. Though the high collared dress could be considered conservative Korra did not wear it so. The soft silk hugged her womanly curves, the fabric straining against the swell of her pert breasts, and her long bronzed legs stood out provocatively from the pastel colors of the dress. Her eyes were kohled and shaded in light greens and pinks, and her lips were a wet red that matched the accent color in her dress. Her now shoulder length hair was pulled back into a hasty bun held together with jeweled chopsticks.

Bolin had walked away from him to meet Opal, another one of the beautiful woman in the group. He watched as Bolin kissed his girlfriend's cheek and led her to one of the tables.

"Too bad all of Opal's siblings are brothers." Commented prince Wu. "and Lucky for me that you and Korra are just friends." He winked at Mako and made his way to Korra, who was talking to Suyin and Lin.

Mako could feel the fire in his veins ignite just looking at Korra from a distance. He gulped down the rest of whisky, and hit his empty glass against the bar counter a bit harder than he expected. The bartender looked up from his task of wiping down the bar top "Another drink then?"

"Sure," Replied Mako, "I think it's going to be one of those nights."

* * *

><p>The waiters had recently come and taken everyone's orders. Some of the large party sat at small round tables, while others stood at the bar, or near the stage where a band played jazz music. Korra was purposely ignoring Mako as she talked to other people. However, no matter who she was talking to, she could feel the heat of Mako's attention. Now and then she would steal a glance at him and every time she caught his wolfish, yellow eyes on her. He made no advancement however. He just stared at her as a predator does to it's prey. He wasn't the only one looking at her that way tonight. She was aware of how tantalizing she must look in her slightly small, form fitted, borrowed dress.<p>

Korra wanted to go to Mako, but she was so angry with him right now. It wasn't that he fought with her or Asami but that he told her, in different words, that neither she nor Asami was worth the fight. Their relationship had yet to hit the hardest waters and he was already swimming to shore.

The music stopped and Korra turned to the stage as Suyin took the microphone with Prince Wu by her side.

"Hello everyone, before we enjoy our dinner tonight I just wanted to thank everyone who has worked with us up to this point." Suyin began. " Close to three and a half years ago It was requested that I take over the unity of the Earth Kingdom. As we all know it from history I declined. I did not want to decide for an entire Kingdom how things should be governed. However if I am elected president I would be more than happy to be the voice of the people. To be a leader and not a dictator. And if I don't win tomorrow I want everyone to know that I am still happy. Happy that it was the people who decided which leader would be best for them. Tomorrow we officially become the United Earth Republic. Something that wouldn't be possible without Prince Wu, selflessly giving up his seat of power in the better interest of his country." She motioned to Wu, who took a slight bow "and without the help and support from everyone In this room. I cannot express how grateful I am that all of the nations came together to lend support in this momentous occasion. Thank You."

The room erupted into cheers and and claping. Suyin waited for the cacophony to die down before speaking again. "On a more personal level I would also like to bring up a small victory. I would like to break the news that our family will be growing one more larger. Bolin has proposed to my daughter Opal and she has accepted his proposal. As my only daughter I would have hard time giving her away to anyone less loyal, brave, and forgive the pun, rock solid than Bolin." With a sweeping motion of her hand Suyin gestured towards Bolin, "Bolin, I think I speak for the whole family when I say welcome to our clan, we can't wait to make it official. Now everyone lets enjoy the night, we have our work cut out for us tomorrow."

The room once again filled with the noises of celebration and as Suyin stepped off the stage the music began up once again. Korra noticed for the first time tonight, Mako's attention was elsewhere. He along with several other people were crowding Bolin and Opal, no doubt offering congratulations. Korra was happy for the couple, but she couldn't help feeling suddenly sad. The crowded room felt hot, and too loud.

Korra stepped outside onto the balcony for some air. There were a few outdoor tables but they were left unoccupied for the chilly air of the autumn night. The chill didn't bother her as she was used to the freezing temperatures of her childhood. She rubbed her arms absentmindedly anyhow, as her bare arms felt naked with out her long arm shields. She leaned her elbows on the large cement railing and looked out at the city. It was a beautiful sight all lit up at night. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed when someone came out to join her.

"You look ravishing tonight Korra"

"Mako?!" Korra jumped, her hand flying to her heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that. What if I just fire bended your face off in surprise."

"At least that would be something. Better than how you've been ignoring me. I don't like how you have been giving me the cold shoulder." he said, his golden eyes smoldering like glowing embers in the dark. He ran the back of his hand down her bare shoulder as he looked at her appreciatively in the low light. "I couldn't, however, imagine a more beautiful shoulder to do it." He surprised her even more when he leaned down her kiss her bare shoulder, his hands grasping each of her arms.

She pulled away from him angrily and slapped him hard across the face. "You don't get to touch me." said Korra angrily. "Especially since you think I'm not worth the trouble." she turned to walk back inside.

Korra had hit Mako so hard that he could taste blood, but he wasn't letting her walk away even if it killed him. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. The movement caught her off guard and she tripped, the motion sent her crashing hard into Mako's chest. The fire bender took advantage of the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her body closer to his, causing the soft swell of her breasts to smash into his chest. She had no choice but to lift her face up towards his, and when she did Mako Kissed her.

Korra could have easily used any of her four elements to make him release her, but as it was the taste of Mako's tongue in her mouth and the feel of his body against hers, she had very little desire to do so. Against her own will she reached her arms around Mako's neck and ran her hands through his smoothly styled black hair, turning it into a chaotic mess, as she pulled at it. The avatar wanted to make him hurt just a little bit so she bit into his lower lip, almost drawing blood. In response his hands moved roughly down her back to cup her butt with his hands. He lifted her up as he bit into her neck, drawing her breath from her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist causing the tight dress to ride up and expose most of her legs.

Mako carried Korra to the closest table and placed her on it roughly, it's legs grinding audibly on the balcony floor, as Mako pressed himself heavily between Korra's legs. He wanted to make sure Korra could feel his erection, between her thighs, through the confinement of clothing. The avatar balanced herself on her elbows as her firebender loomed over her, his hands on either side of her, kissing her neck and gyrating his hips into hers.

"Mako." Korra whined, trying to not let her hips rise up to meet his. "You are not fighting fair. I am still angry with you."

Mako stopped nuzzling Korra's neck and made to pull back, but Korra's legs stayed firmly wrapped around his waist. Korra sat up and placed her head on Mako's chest.

"I don't want you to leave. Ever." she said, tracing circles on his chest with the fingertips of her right hand. "I'm sorry if I wasn't being fair to you earlier today."

Mako sighed as he held Korra, "I should be the one apologizing", he said. "Everything you said was right. I am not spending enough time with Asami. I am treating this relationship like it has three people when it's convenient for me, and two when it's not. I am lucky to have one amazing woman, let alone two. You and Asami mean everything to me. I know now that to be twice so lucky I also have to work twice as hard. Don't get me wrong, you two are trouble but you are worth every bit of it."

Korra looked up at Mako with a radiant smile and tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I'm crying."

"I can." said Mako as he kissed the place on either side of her cheek where the tears fell. "You are terrible at hiding your emotions, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

Korra rewarded Mako with a short, sweet kiss. "We should probably go in, dinner will probably be served soon."

Mako still held fast onto Korra, but he released his one hand so that it could travel the length of her leg. "The only thing I want to eat right now is you."

He captured her mouth with a heated kiss as he once again leaned her back against the table. His one hand roamed to the inner thigh and he massaged the supple skin. Korra moaned into his mouth as his fingers found the way under her panties to tease the sensitive flesh of her clitoris. He abandoned her mouth to explore the under side of her chin and neck and she tilted her head up to allow him better access. Mako took the delicate fabric of Korra's panties into his hand, ready to remove them…

"Korra" called Tonraq as he came out onto the balcony looking for his daughter. He was quite surprised and embarrassed to find not only his daughter but Mako as well, and in quite an indecent position for a public place. His daughter was an adult and he would never tell her how to live her life so he considered walking back the way he came, but it was clear they were caught as they separated rather quickly and guiltily. He couldn't help himself from asking: "Are you two back together?"

"This isn't what it looks like."said Korra straightening out her dress, while looking at the ground.

"No! Together, we are not together." replied Mako just as quickly.

"Uh-huh." said Tonraq as he looked from Korra to Mako, looking more like guilty teens than young adults. "Well then Mako you might want to wash my daughter's lipstick off your face

lest people come to the wrong conclusion."

Mako looked at Korra and she gave him a small wave, gesturing for him to go. Mako felt cowardly as he left Korra with her father. He may have faced down some the most world's most dangerous people but Tonraq still scared the shit out of him.

Tonraq waited for Mako to be out of site before speaking. "Korra sweetheart," he said in a concerned voice, "what are you doing?"

Korra crossed her arms defiantly, "Dad, I am not having this conversation with you. I am not a child anymore." not to mention how embarrassing this was. Two more minutes and Mako would have been going down on her.

"Fair enough," he said holding out his hands in calming manner "But, I would like to think I gave you a fair amount of freedom. Especially with being the avatar, I have always trusted your judgment. I just want you to make sure you know what you are doing. You and Mako don't have the best track record. As a father it's hard to see his daughter falling for a man who already broke her heart. Not to mention me and your mother kind of thought that maybe you and Asami…"

Korra's eyes widened. How on earth could her parents of guessed she and Asami were dating?

"Me and Asami what?" said Korra, feigning anger and ignorance.

Tonraq looked away, embarrassed. "Well you know...you two are living together now...and well uh...nevermind that. Dinner is out, so why don't we put this behind us and go inside."

* * *

><p>Korra rushed through dinner and made her excuses to retire for the night. Mako, being the gentleman that he was, left early as well to escort Korra back to the hotel. The short cab ride to the hotel felt much longer than it was<p>

They entered the hotel elevator alone and as soon as the doors shut Korra and Mako kissed violently; their hands tearing at one another. The ding of the elevator hitting it's destination resounded, and they pulled apart breathlessly before the doors could open lest anyone should be waiting to board. They passed two other people in the hallway, and they waited for them to be out of site before entering Korra's room together.

Mako pushed Korra up against the door that had just shut behind them and he once again ravaged her mouth. He let go of her swollen lips only to kneel down and run his hands along her legs and up under her dress. He grabbed at her inner thighs and he ran his thumbs over the thin, lacey garment covering her womanhood. Korra whimpered as he teased her. Mako moved his hands to her butt, kneading it, as he kissed her vagina over her panties. Korra's hands were in his tousled hair, pushing Mako's face closer to her feminine parts.

"Mako, stop procrastinating." she cried, wanting the pleasure he promised her.

"So impatient." replied the fire bender, his voice muffled as his mouth was against her crotch. Mako removed the brunettes panties, obliging her. He took her one leg and placed it over his shoulder, allowing him better access to her naked womanliness. Korra's breath caught as the fire bender's tongue teased her entrance. He playfully bit and sucked her labia before claiming her clitoris. While his one hand caressed Korra's leg that was over his shoulder the other was used to enter her vagina again and again.

The repetitive administrations to her nether regions caused Korra to cry out. Her legs were growing weak with pleasure. She pushed her back harder into the door and raised her other leg over Mako's shoulder. He held her rocking hips, to help support her, as she climaxed. The sounds that escaped Korra as she orgasimed were an aphrodisiac to Mako. He continued to devour her as her body trembled until she asked him to take her.

"Mako," Korra said his name breathlessly, "I want you."

The fire fender released Korra, letting her legs down. Mako kissed several parts of Korra's torso as he stood. Face to face he kissed her lips and wasting no time Mako unzipped her dress and peeled it off of her shoulders and past her hips, where it slid to the floor. Mako just as quickly rid Korra of her bra, to leave her completely bare.

Still kissing Mako, Korra fumbled for the light switch she knew was somewhere next to the door that was behind her. Finding it she flicked it on, and they both closed their eyes having to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"What do you need the lights on for?" asked Mako, his voice heavy with desire.

"Because," Korra said, placing her hands on his chest, making him walk backwards to the bed. "I want to see every part of your perfect, naked body."

Mako smirked at Korra's unabashed, carnal appreciation of his physique. The back of his legs hit the foot of the bed and Korra no sooner climbed atop of him when he sat. His hands roamed her bare back as she left a series of kisses on his lips, chin and neck all while loosening his tie.

Korra removed the black tie from around his neck with a quick whipping motion. "Move back" she demanded as she rolled off of him.

Mako did as he was told and situated himself against the headboard. Korra crawled over to him, his tie still in her hands as she straddled him.

"Put your hands up." Korra instructed.

Mako laughed "Are you serious?" he questioned. He raised his arms anyway even though he assumed she was jesting.

"Very." She said, as she bound his wrists tightly between the slats of the headboard, making him wince slightly. "You hurt my feelings this morning." she said with a seductive pout. "You didn't think you were going to get off that easy, did you?"

Mako could have easily burnt though the bindings holding him captive, though he willing to play whatever game she had in mind.

"Of course not." He replied as the brunette kissed his throat. "I expect to be punished for my bad behavior."

Korra bit Mako's lower lip hard enough to draw a drip of blood. Mako drew a sharp breath. He hadn't expected her to actually cause him pain. To his surprise he found it erotic and it only added to his arousal. The Avatar licked the blood that beaded on his lip. She then trailed hard kisses, her teeth scraping his skin, under his chin and down his neck until his shirt got in her way. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt. For every button released she left a kiss, down his chest and to the navel.

His shirt unbuttoned, Korra opened it to reveal the hard muscles of his torso. She ran her fingertips over his chest, and traced the hard lines of his abs. It was a ticklish and frustrating sensation. He wanted to grab her hands and make her stop, being unable to do so, his body shivered underneath her. Just when he felt he couldn't take it anymore she used her mouth once again to kiss and bite at his exposed chest and abdomen. She teased one of his nipples with her tongue, while at the same time she scratched at expanse of skin over his ribs; leaving angry, red welts in their wake.

"Korra." Mako moaned out her name in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His own tie biting into his wrists as he wriggled beneath her.

The avatar kissed her way down Mako's torso until she was seated between his legs. They looked heatedly at one another as she undid his pants, and removed them to reveal his hardened erection. She once again straddled him, her warm wet femininity placed directly over the shaft of his swollen member. She grinded herself on top of him, the pressure and wetness teasing him, without swallowing him; holding him down instead of allowing him to enter her.

He looked into Korra's sapphire eyes "Now you are just being cruel." He told her throatily.

"I know." was all Korra said. She knew he wanted to touch her, to be inside her. She wanted it too, but she wasn't giving in just yet.

She grasped her own breasts, and teased her nipples into hardened peaks. She bit her lower lip as she touched herself, watching Mako's features become more twisted with lust. She threw in some exaggerated moaning, just to drive her firebender more crazy. Still leaving one hand on her breast, she slid her other hand slowly down between her breasts, and past her ribs and abdomen, to her pelvic. She rubbed her own clitoris as Mako bucked his hips up trying without success her enter her. His frustrated noises were animalistic growls, that made Korra want him badly. The bindings around his wrists were starting to smoke. He was heating them up, and Korra knew if she didn't give in he was going to get what he wanted anyway.

She raised her hips granting him access to her. As Mako penetrated her they both cried out in long awaited pleasure. Korra tried to ride him slowly as she still wanted to tease him, but her own base instincts took over and she increased her movement. Each time she lowered herself on his solidity, she came down harder. Mako in return thrust his hips up with equal velocity so that he moved deeper within her.

Mako held out as long as he could, but the friction of being inside her, coupled with the image of her body bouncing atop him while she touched herself was too much. He was able hang on long enough to feel her vaginal muscles contract in orgasm around his throbbing member and then he released himself inside of her. Korra continued to ride him until nothing was left, their sounds of pleasure climaxing and then slowly diminishing.

With shaking hands Korra unbound Mako's wrists and she collapsed on top of him.


End file.
